


Prisoners Of War

by GummySuga179



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I got this idea from mulan, I'm crap at smut but I hope there'll be some in here, M/M, china line vs Korea line, historical nct, its later... maybe, just for fun, nct kinda against each other in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySuga179/pseuds/GummySuga179
Summary: What happens when China starts a war with Korea out of the blue?Emperor Taeyong has a lot to deal with, recently becoming the Emperor of Korea, the war, and now he has the son of his enemy in his hands. What to do now?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let me just say that I was watching Mulan with my baby sister, and I got inspiration to write this story.(btw, somehow my mom had never watched Mulan, idk how)





	1. Out with the old, In with the new

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please, stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711855) by [tenecty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty). 

War had come to Korea, and no one had seen it coming. The emperor had scrambled to gather an army to face the new foe, one that he had thought was a friend. China had attacked them without word or reason. Slowly their army had come from the North, forcing thousands to evacuate their homes and livelihood because of the incoming army. The new enemy was too much for the former Emperor, as he soon became very sick and died after the first battles of the war. His only son became the next emperor, Lee Taeyong.

Immediately after his coronation, Taeyong began to form his army into a force almost as great as China’s. He got rid of all the old hags that only held their high position as general because of their experience in the former war. Emperor Taeyong’s father was too proud to ask the neighboring empire for help against China, which Taeyong thought just showed how weak his father was. After sending a plea for help, the Emperor of Japan sent five thousand men and his firstborn son, Nakamoto Yuta.

The old advisers that Taeyong’s father had were idiotic and never made their decisions for the good of the empire, but for the good of their pockets. They went first and were replaced by scholars that Taeyong had studied with and had a deep respect for. Moon Taeil, a kind soul that could get along with anybody, he always tried to find ways to help the poor and was a great businessman. Kim Dongyoung, a cold and calculating person that was more stubborn than a bull. He was as smart as they came, with connections to every empire in the east. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or more commonly known as Ten, a real peoples person, able to convince anyone that he was right and wasn’t afraid to use force when necessary.

When Taeyong removed the old advisers, it shook the palace. The rich that held high positions because of their wallets feared to lose their power. In just one month, there were five attempts against Emperor Taeyong’s life. The generals went next, most of the old men couldn’t even hold their sword up without tons of effort. Suh Johnny and Jung Jaehyun were the top of their class and all of their superiors said great things about them. _ They must regret that now since both General Johnny and Jaehyun just replaced them, _Taeyong thought to himself as he went through another list, trying to find one more promising soldier to make into a general. His eyes skimmed through every name, already he was bored. Taeyong had made all of his former decisions with full confidence that he was right. He knew every single new General, Adviser and Head Medic personally. All he did was miscalculate the number of capable people right for the position, now he was faced with choosing a random soldier to be a general.

A soft knock was heard from the other side of the door. Taeyong let out a deep sigh as he got up and slowly shuffled to the door. He was met with all three of his new generals.

“Gentleman, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he ushered the three men into his study. He offered each one a seat, although it probably was more comfortable to stand with their armor, sword and God only knows what else. The generals shared a look before Johnny spoke, fiddling with the hilt of his sword.

“Emperor, a group of soldiers has just arrived from the north, and… um-” 

“It has to be important if all three of you came here to tell me, so General Suh, just spit it out.” Taeyong kept his face impartial, not wanting to give away his annoyance and excitement to hear what had happened. Johnny opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Jaehyun.

“Tae- ahem- Emperor, the soldiers, they came back with prisoners. One of those prisoners claim to be the Emperor of China’s son, Qian Kun.” they waited for a reaction that Taeyong would never deliver. He just sat in his chair thinking to himself.

“Bring him to me. Question the rest of his party. I want a report on each prisoner. You are dismissed.” they left without another word. Taeyong went back to his list of soldiers to pass the time, only paying half attention to the names. He was mainly thinking of Kun, the funny boy. The pretty boy. Taeyong started when he realized he was smiling to himself. _ Well, I’ll know whether or not this Kun wannabe is the real thing or not… _

For the second time that night, Taeyong was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. This time he didn’t get up but called for whoever was at the door to come in. He didn’t raise his head until a man was in front of him. The clanking of chains could be heard as the man made his way to Taeyong’s desk. Finally looking up, Taeyong sucked in a breath. The man in chains before him had a small smile on as if he was meeting an old friend. It was a pretty smile.

_ “Kun…” _

  



	2. Let's Talk Business

Jackson strained against the chains that held him to the wall. Already his wrists were chafed and bloody. The rest of the Chinese generals did nothing, just awaited whatever was to come to them. Their group had been separated when they arrived at the palace, Kun going straight to what Jackson assumed was the Emperor. He finally gave up trying to wring his hands out of the cuffs, slumping against the wall in defeat. 

“Man, I wish I had paid attention to Sicheng and taken those classes on how to get out of handcuffs.” Jackson chuckled to himself. Yukhei gave him a worried look, Xiaojun just scoffed.

“Well, we wouldn’t even be in this situation if  _ someone  _ hadn’t  _ given away  _ our position. Really Hendery, how did you accidentally set off a rocket while we were in the middle of a  _ snowstorm _ ?” Yukhei made a disapproving sound. “What? I know that’s what everyone has been thinking about.” a soft sob was heard from the corner of the cell. Jackson tried to get up to go to the person in pain, but he forgot that he was chained to the wall.

“Xiaojun, this is not a time to start fights. We are prisoners of war right now, we need to stick together.” Jackson's words seemed to bring Xiaojun to his senses. He quietly apologized and kept silent until the door of their cell was opened and guards came in. Two men to each general, they were led to the courtyard. Jackson, like his comrades, had already sized up each guard and was trying to make an escape plan. The two men holding Jackson roughly shoved him into a kneeling position in front of about ten officials. Three of them had traditional Korean armor on, Jackson guessed that they were generals like him. The rest looked like scholars or higher officials. The man in the center of the group was hard to miss, it was obvious to anyone that he was the Emperor.

The Emperor raised his hand and the crowd fell silent. He looked uninterested, a face that Jackson had seen on many officials. Jackson liked to call that face the ‘default rich person face.’ 

“As most of you know, we have recently come into the possession of high ranking members of the Chinese monarchy. The Crown Prince Kun, high ranking generals,” the Emperor waved his hand in the direction of where Jackson was, “and other important persons.” when he finished, the crowd murmured at the news. He went on about the war, most of which Jackson didn’t pay attention to. Instead of listening to the long speech the Emperor was giving, Jackson was counting the guards and trying to figure out where the Crown Prince Kun was in the enormous palace.

It took a moment for Jackson to realized that the Emperor had stopped talking and that he and his comrades were being led in the direction the emperor was going. They entered the palace and took so many twists and turns that Jackson was sure that the guards were as lost as him. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the Emperor stopped in front of a door. He opened it and they all went inside. Jackson glanced around, it was a small-ish room that had two walls just dedicated to books. It smelled like paper and ink and there was a large desk in the middle of the room that the Emperor sat down behind.

“Now gentlemen, let’s talk business.”

  
  



End file.
